icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Roxas82/Reasons why THIS Shipper LOVED iOMG!!!! (Also, why Creddiers shouldn't worry)
To be honest, I kindof did a double take when I saw Sam kiss Freddie, but hey, this is Nick and Dan Schneider we're talking about! This guy created Quinn/Logan on "Zoey101" and Tina/Gary on "What I Like About You". Thing is, on EACH of those shows, the lead characters for the show who we're neighbors, got together. Meaning, if iCarly ended in the same format, there's a possibly of a Creddie ending. Do not be dismayed if by some chance iOMG disappointed you. We've ALL have had our ship moments, iKiss, iSaved Your Life, iQuit iCarly. Dan does this because he knows how we feel about iCarly. We LOVE it, and hopefully he will note that when starting Season 5. Now onto my rant: If you didn't know to which extent Carly would help Sam get a guy from iMake Sam Girlier, iOMG solidifies this notion. Why does Carly even work this hard, when she doesn't do nearly that much for herself? It's because she truly cares about Sam, and possibly senses how insecure she is. As a Cam shipper, sure I see this as something deeper. Sam's always been there for Carly, even if she's somewhat lazy, all Carly needs do is to turn her head, and Sam'll pummel the person who dared cross her. iOMG showed a great dynamic between Carly/Sam and Carly/Freddie. The beginning of the arm wrestling match only suggests she's used to this by now, probably so are Sam and Freddie. I must say, the dusty finish wasn't as satisying though... but I digress. I guess I see too much logic in it. Anyways, I was cool with Sam wanting to help out, but she changed herself merely by a few words Freddie said. Carly's NEVER wanted Sam to change. If anything, I'd like to think Sam also wanted an A on this project, so she decided to have them do the work, which is more Sam-like. I don't like the idea that she would act differently (and this only culminates in two/three days) just because she was in love with Freddie. While I don't think a relationship with her beating him would work, (that'd get old quick) it was a pretty rushed finish, though I was expecting Sam to be in love with one of her best friends. Sam deserves more than that, I think, because she's not a one dimensional character. Having her say she didn't "hate" Freddie was the most important component of the episode, but she didn't outright say it. Was it an act of passion? A means of getting ther nerd to shut up? A cover...? I love Seddie fans, and they get a win in this episode, but if I were a Seddier, I'd kindof feel like something was... missing. Sure iKiss and iSaved Your Life were precursors to Sam's actions in iOMG, just we never really knew what was said when Carly pulled her into the apartment, nor am I used to an affectionate side of Sam on the show, unless it includes Carly. It's possible that I wanted to see Freddie and Carly's reaction, and that was what left me feeling like, "wait, why...?" or maybe I'm just a Cam shipper, I don't know. Alright, major points of Cam, aside from Carly making Freddie (once again) help hook her up with Sam? The fact that Sam knows the whole plan reaked of Carly Shay. The talk in the hallway was pretty funny, and slightly obvious, (meaning the Seddie hint was there if you looked) though I can't help but giggle at how Carly talks all flirt-like with Sam about dating. Best friends do this all the time, but never do we really get to see Carly put this kindof treatment on Sam. And Sam reacts normally... like "When will this conversation end? Or are you gonna girl me up and make me wear... 'panties', too?" It's true, Sam's not much of a romantic, still, she's got it down pact with the ham sandwich... As for their second talk, if I could, I'd make the cheering sound on Sam's remote for Carly. Truly, we see a moment where Carly puts her cards on the table and says, "Look, I just want you to be happy, that's why I'm pushing you to do something." A friend smiles and laughs with their friend when they know they like someone, a best friend tries to get the dude to marry her. Carly does the latter, and though she's wrong, she does it because she loves Sam, no doubt about it. Maybe I see it as a sign that Carly could like Sam more than just as her best friend, that she was provoking her to ask someone out, even if it was her, there's no question that Carly cares. Now Sam? Even after the kiss, I can say I have NO CLUE how she feels. Like I said, she didn't outright say it, (grr, that'd make things easier, if I believed her of course!) so it leaves an option that Sam 1) Loves Freddie, or 2) Was so annoyed by the accusations and people trying to hook her up, that she just wanted him to shut up. If it is option 1, which it probably is, Sam listened to Carly, even if she told her to "bake her a pie", (I'm sorry, after that, I was thinking, "Well, you heard her Carly!"). Sam made her move, and kissed Freddie. Any Seddie fan should be happy that Carly had this talk with Sam, because are you sure Sam would've done what she did with just Freddie's talk? Ah, one question we may never know the answer to. Well, I vote she would've punched, kicked, then kissed him, but that's just me. (Yes, I do listen to SarcasticLeaves and Lane Tea, really, I DO like Seddie shippers!) Unless... it's option 2. If you look, once Carly says Sam should make a move, and she just wants to see her happy, Sam moves closer. Sarcastically, she tells her to "bake her a pie." I would do that too, if the person I liked tried to get me with someone I clearly didn't like'' that'' way. Well, Sam thinks its obvious... Anyways, being gay is something a person would be shy about, and Sam hasn't had nearly as many dates as Carly. The more obvious conclusion is Sam is insecure due to her tough girl image to like anyone, it'd be the same with liking Freddie as it would be with Carly. So, Seddie fans and Cam fans have something in common, we can acknowledge how hard it is for Sam to express feelings for someone that, according to logic, she shouldn't like them. I'm sure Carly acknowledges this too, though Sam isn't in love with Brad. Anyways, if Sam was in love with Carly, put yourself in her shoes, would you say something, or stay quiet? Now try the same with Freddie. There's a better chance you'd tell Freddie wouldn't you? I would, with his biceps, and whatnot, but I'm not Sam, who sees probably more aspects to him than his looks and nerdiness. Anyways, for the ambiguous reason, and the cliffhanger, I LOVED iOMG. With this, I can still ship Cam, because there's no definitive answer. "I love you" wasn't said, though actions may say this anyways, and we don't know how Carly/Freddie feel. Carly might be happy, hurt, Freddie might be thinking "...Ok, if this was your idea of an April Fool's joke, I'm not laughing, bc you scared the chiz out of me!" That might change later on, but for now, I think we'll let Freddie get over his shock that his personal bully may be in love with him. And of course, the Seddie wasn't out of the blue, I saw "Quinn Misses The Mark" before, so I expected them to kiss. Thing is, I didn't want it without proper buildup. I felt Sam's storyline was just, wrong, well the whole "being nicer" aspect, this happening in ONE DAY. Seddie fans deserve better than that, the signs were there, they could've had Freddie say that Sam's been nicer recently, or Sam at least beats him up less, not that she's randomly choosing to hang out with him. It's a weak story, that can only be saved if one thinks that it wasn't until recently that Sam pulled up the courage to become closer to Freddie. Alas, it's a kid's show. I'm thinking too hard. While I'm not over the moon that Sam kissed Freddie, I'm happy for the awesome Seddie fans who are calm collective, and polite. It was a nice kiss, and I only hope that they develop the story properly, and answer the main questions that should be answered. What say you guys? Roxas82 20:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts